Reality Check
by Nefret429
Summary: The Leauge is called in to investigate and stop a series of bizzare murders across Europe, with the help of another American agent. But the murderer is the last person anyone would expect... Kinda a crossover with X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

"Reality Check"  
  
The Leauge is called in to investigate and stop a series of bizzare murders across Europe, with the help of another American agent. But the murderer is the last person anyone would expect... Kinda a crossover with X-Men.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anybody, except for Maggie and (Fredrick) Stryker, so nobody sue me, okay?  
  
Note: This is only a semi-crossover with X-Men, so don't get your hopes up. There will be no time travel, epic battles, etc. Fredrick Stryker and Andrew Xavier are Prof. X and William Stryker's ancestors.  
  
* * *  
  
Fredrick Stryker smiled politly, but almost absently, at his dinner guests. He found it endlessly fasinating the way they emerged themselves in idle chitchat and boring conversation at a time like this. It was New Year's Eve, 1899. Stryker's London estate positivly glowed with gay couples and groups in their elaborate costumes. The decorations were over the top, to say the least. Only the very best for London's finest. However, their gayiety came at very high price. A World War had nearly broken out only a few months before. The safty of the world was owed to some mysterious force that Her Magesty's government wouldn't even name. However, he had contacts throughout the government, and he knew they were known as the "Leauge of Extraordinary Gentleman". Rumors spread like wildfire among the citizens of the world, however, and many were curious about that force. Some told of rather infamous figures, including the "creature" that terrorized areas of both Paris and London and a very peculiar young woman Stryker had had the pleasure of meeting several years ago. Wehelmina Harker and her husband had attended one of his father's balls long ago. He had been positivly smitten with her as a boy, but no one had seen her in years.  
"Ah, Mr. Stryker," a distinguished-looking older man greeted him,"It's wonderful to see you agian. An absolutly smashing party."  
"Ah, yes, Gardener, it's delightful to see you, as well. How have you been, old friend?"  
"Fine, fine. I don't believe you've met Margaret, my granddaughter?" A very pretty young woman came up behind Gardener. Her long, dark hair was pulled back in several elaborate twists. Her dress was a shining gold affair with purple accents that matched a purple half-moon pandant hanging around her neck. Her eyes were a beautiful and very unusual shade of violet.  
"No, I haven't had the pleasure..." Stryker smiled at the young woman.  
"The pleasure is all mine," she smiled back, her sultry accent revealing her father's American heritage,"Margaret Thatcher."  
"Miss Thatcher," Stryker took her hand.  
"Sir?" a servant came up meekly behind him.  
"Will you excuse me, Miss Thatcher, Mr. Gardener?" he turned to the servant at their nodds.  
"Yes, well, what is it?"  
"Mr. Xavier is waiting in your study. He wishes to speak with you immedeatly."  
"Alright, then," he smiled at his guests,"I wouldn't want to keep him waiting. If you will excuse me?" Margaret and Gardener nodded and turned to speak with another guest. Stryker didn't notice the girl's sharp eyes watching him leave the room.  
  
"Well, Fredrick, it's good to see you," Andrew Xavier smiled at Stryker.  
"And you, Andy. How are you?" Stryker asked as he filled a glass with brandy,"Brandy?"  
No, thank you. I am fine, but I wanted to discuss something with you. A rather, unusual, development over at Scotlandyard. Apparently, there have been a string of suicides all over Europe."  
"Suicides are usually self-explainatory," Stryker pointed out.  
"These victims aren't predisposed for this kind of behavior. They had no suicidal tendencies until now. Most didn't even have a reason to commit suicide. We did catch one before he killed himself, and he seems to be delerious, out of his mind."  
"And what help do you think I would be?" Stryker asked,"That is your reason for telling me this, is it not?"  
"It's not just the victims that are strange. Parisan police determined that there were reports of five of these suicides within a week. Then they stopped. Another week later, Berliners began reporting simular deaths. Agian, after a week, they stopped. Agian in Rome. The same thing as been happening in London for the past week, the last one happened in the East End earlier today."  
"Must I repeat my question?" Stryker snapped testily,"I have guests to attend to."  
"The point is that all of these "suicides" happened during your tour of Europe. I have a letter from you in each city on the dates of the deaths. I think they were murders."  
"And you think I something to do with them?" Stryker said, outraged.  
"No, of course not," Xavier sighed,"However, you were there, perhaps you saw something, overheard something, anything, that might help us."  
"No," Stryker amended,"I was rather busy most of the time. I don't recall hearing anything about strange deaths... I am sorry I cannot be of more help. Now, if that is all, I need to be going. Henry can show you out."  
"Of course, Fredrick. I suppose I should tell you that the Americans have sent agents to investigate. And her Magesty had rerecruited the Leauge. They aren't saying much else, but if you know the rest, you might as well know that. Good-bye old friend. Enjoy your party." Xavier stood and left the room, followed by the servant. Stryker glared at his friend's retreating form. He knew. He knew that he was responsible for the murders.  
"Don't be rediculas," he scoffed himself, "He can't know. No one could connect me... Damnation, I should have covered my tracks better. I'm getting sloppy. I'll just have to take care of Mr. Xavier the old fashioned way. I can make it look like suicide easily. And it will throw the police off my trail if he did voice his "concerns" about me." As Stryker plotted, he didn't notice Margaret Thatcher hidden just outside his study. Nor did he go back to his party.  
  
Good, bad, stop, go on? Please R&R!!! ~Neffy 


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the Atlantic  
  
The Nautilus moved swiftly through the choppy waves, slicing it's way through the ocean. Inside, several hundred Indian sailors bustled around the submarine, hard at work keeping the ship on course. Henry Jekyll wandered the corridors of the ship, bored out of his mind. He had attempted to make conversation with his alternate personality, Edward Hyde, but his brutish companion was much more interested in sleeping than talking to him. At least he isn't trying to get me to let him out anymore, Jekyll thought thankfully. In the past few months, Hyde had been more managable than the scientist had ever believed possible. Perhaps it was the experiance of being a hero, or their newfound comrades. Particularly Captian Nemo, the creative genius behind the Nautilus and several other advanced creations. Despite the Indian's initial fears that Hyde would get loose and wreak havoc on his ship, he had come to be the one that trusted him the most. Neither Hyde or Jekyll could quite figure out the resident vampire's take on either of them, but Mina Harker seemed tolerant, if distant towards them. She seemed to genuinly like Jekyll, but she had told him recently that she feared Hyde might bring out her own savage persona, which was why she was so distant. It was nothing to insult either of them, she just couldn't bring herself to fully trust Hyde. Then, there was Tom Sawyer to consider. The young American had been quiet and distant towards everybody since the adventure that brought them together. It had nothing to do with any of them, though. It was the death of Allan Quartermain, their former leader and almost father figure to the American agent, that had him uncharacteristicly silent. He wasn't as depressed as he seemed right after they left Nairobi, but he still wasn't the same. Perhaps he had grown up in those few days. Perhaps he had realized that this life wasn't a game. He was gradualy going back to normal, joking around with Skinner when the joke was particularly funny, but he still spent much of his time alone on the lookout deck. Jekyll presumed that Quartermain and the boy had spent time up there together, especially since he often did his shooting practice there. Of course, there was really no other place on the ship to do it safely, but it still seemed to be a sore spot. Whatever the reason, Jekyll like the Tom he had met those months ago better. Only a few months, he thought incredulous, Amazing. It feels like i've known these people all my life. That was when Jekyll almost ran into the American who had recently occupied his thoughts.  
"Oh, sorry, Jekyll..." he muttered distractedly, shoving the paper he had been staring at into a pocket,"What's up?"  
"Absolutly nothing, that's the problem," Jekyll grinned,"Hyde is being a deadly bore and everyone else is busy. So, bad news?"  
"What?" Sawyer asked. The scientist pointed towards the note in his pocket.  
"Oh, no, just a weird assignment..."  
"Ah, top secret, I suppose."  
"Well..." Sawyer smiled,"I'm supposed to investigate these weird suicides. I don't know why they want to investigate SUICIDES, but, hey, they're the bosses. Anyway, I have to go to London to meet this other agent I'm working with. I was going to ask Nemo for a lift, if y'all aren't going in the complete opposite direction." Jekyll nodded, deep in thought. Suddenly, it hit him.  
"Suicides? You are proably too young and in the worng part of the world to know, but I was aquanted with a scientist with... strange ablities. He could influence the mind... I stayed out of his way as much as I could, he frankly spooked me. I don't know why that came to mind, but... Well his name is Fredrick Stryker. I heard that he moved back to London some years ago. Where were these suicides?"  
"All over. Berlin, Paris, Rome, London. Apparently, it was like a wave. In one city five people commited suicide under unusal circumstances in a week. The next week, the same thing would happen in another city."  
"Very strange... well, if any of us could help in any way, contact us."  
"Of course," Sawyer nodded,"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Nemo." Jekyll nodded and watched the boy continue down the corridor.  
  
On the bridge of the Nautilus, Captian Nemo stood at the largest wheel. His dark blue uniform was impecably clean, as always, and he stood with a millitary bearing. He turned as Sawyer entered the room, dark eyebrows rising.  
"Sawyer," he nodded at the young man.  
"Hey, Nemo. Um, I was wondering if it'd possible for you to drop me off in London. An assignment, I have to meet another agent."  
"Of course," Nemo smiled slightly at the boy's nervousness. He had observed that despite his cocky attitude, Sawyer was really rather insecure. However, everyone had their insecurities, and his were miniscule. Nemo had sparked fear into worst men than the American,"Do you have a time limit?"  
"They want me to meet the other person in three days. So, I think we've got plenty of time," Sawyer grinned. He knew the capabilities of the Nautilus very well. Nemo could have gotten him to London in less than a day if he pushed his ship and crew to the maximum.  
"More than that. I will be happy to. I think Mina and Skinner want some time on shore anyway. I was planning on stopping at the nearest port, but London will do."  
"Great, thanks," Sawyer said, genuinly grateful,"I'm gonna go telegraph them. They didn't even tall me where to meet the other agent... what brilliant people I work for..." He trailed off as he left the room. Nemo repressed a chuckle as he passed the controls into the hands of another crew member and got out his maps.  
  
So, what does everbody think? Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, all two of them. Anyway, next chapter. If you haven't already figured this out, you find out what and who Stryker and Xavier are. And just who is sneaky little Margaret Thatcher? Read on if you're curious...  
  
London Docks  
  
"So, who're you supposed to be meeting?" Rodney Skinner asked as the Leauge assembled outside the Nautilus. All five of them ignored the amazed citizens and dock workers around them. No one had seen anything like the Nautilus before, so that was expected.  
"Another agent, I told you," Sawyer looked around,"They said he'd be waiting in the parlor of 'the Dowager'. I think that's a hotel..."  
"Ah, yes, the Dowager. A very fancy, expensive hotel," Skinner said thoughtfully,"It also has the worst security systems i've ever seen in my career. And i'm speakin' of my career BEFORE I stole the invisiblity formula."  
"I've stayed there before," Mina Harker spoke up,"I supose your government couldn't have picked a more conspicuous spot for a meeting. Two young Americans, particulary one dressed such as you are, would draw all the unwelcome attention you could possibly want. The women who stay there will be gossiping about it for days."  
"Great," Sawyer shook his head,"Well, mabye if you come with me I won't stand out so much?"  
"Not a chance," Skinner grinned,"I'm just as conspicuous. Does any normal person wear this much make-up?"  
"Actually..." Mina raised her eyebrows, thinking of several vapid women she had met at the hotel who wore even more make-up than their invisible man.  
"Alright, then. Mina, why don't you come with me?"  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Tom... There might be someone there who would recognise me. And most of them are now in their fourties and fifties. How do I explain that I look the same as I did twenty years ago?"  
"Jekyll," Sawyer turned to his last resort,"Do you know anybody who might be there, and who might recognise you?"  
"Yes, but I think I need to get... reaquanted with London anyway, so i'll join you."  
"Thank you," Sawyer sighed and headed for the main street. Jekyll followed after getting Mina and Skinner's destinations. The Dowager Hotel towered over a large square, it's stark Gothic arcitechture softened by pale pink paint and red trim that only made it look like an oversized birthday cake. The long terrace was occupied by many weathy patrons and waiters that glided silently between the tables. Sawyer stopped in front of the building and waited for Jekyll. As soon as he caught up with the young agent, the two of them made their way up to the entrance. At the door, Sawyer gave his name and a waiter lead them to a table in a back corner. A young woman was seated alone at the table. Sawyer and Jekyll exchanged glances before approaching. Sawyer cleared his throat, and the woman looked up.  
"Mr. Sawyer, I presume?" she asked with a bright smile. He nodded.  
"And you are?"  
"Margaret Thatcher. I thought-" she began, glancing at Jekyll.  
"This is Dr. Jekyll," Sawyer introduced them.  
"Ah, well it's nice to meet you, Miss Thatcher. I'm afraid I must be going. I'll see you later, Tom," Jekyll waved to them as he exited the resuraunt.  
"And he was...?" Margaret asked, eyebrows raised  
"Cover," Sawyer replied,"Don't worry, he won't blow yours. Is that your real name?"  
"Yes, actually. Is Tom Sawyer yours?"  
"What do you think?" Sawyer asked. Margaret's lips quirked as she took an envalope out of her purse and handed it to him.  
"This is my research so far," She explained,"I think I have a lead. In fact, I know I do I just don't know why or how to accuse him. If you have any ideas...?" Sawyer looked into the envalope, and was astonished to find a photo and biography of Dr. Fredrick Stryker.  
"Um, you know for a fact this guy's is behind it? Cause I know someone who might be able to help."  
"So do I. I have a meeting lined up, in fact. If you wouldn't mind attending..."  
"You mind if a bring someone?"  
"Sawyer, this is a case-"  
"I've trusted one of them with my life before. And the other is just as trustworthy, even though he couldn't literally save me."  
"You said 'someone'. That's one person." Sawyer grinned.  
"He IS one person. Let's just say he has a severe case of multipule personality disorder."  
  
Sawyer had just been able to catch Jekyll and asked him to join them. The scientist was confused, but eager to help his young friend and quickly followed.  
"We think that Fredrick Stryker guy is behind these murders," Sawyer explained,"Um... Agent Thatcher, right?"  
"My name's Maggie," she glanced up at him,"We're going to see a source I think can help us, a doctor Andrew Xavier. Mabye you know him?"  
"Actually, yes. He was a professor of mine back at Oxford, one of my favorites. In fact, as I remember it, so was Stryker, though no one was very fond of him. Several of his students commited suicide that year, actually. He seem unbalanced, unpredictable. And he had this look... Everyone was afraid of him that year, even the other teachers. But several seniors said that he hadn't always been like that."  
"I met him last night," Maggie said,"I agree, he's a little creepy. But Xavier? Is he trustworthy?"  
"Yes, very. He always seemed to be able to see into people's minds, and understand their problems."  
"Good. Mabye he knows something about Stryker," Maggie nodded and lead the two men down the street,"Well, are you coming?" Sawyer and Jekyll exchanged glances before following the young woman. Sawyer was begining to like Miss Margaret Thatcher very much.  
  
Okay, what'd y'all think? I love feedback! Thanks agian for those two that did review (and if I missed somebody, sorry!) ~Neffy 


End file.
